There is a long history of use of natural and synthetic colorants on wood products to enhance visual appeal. Two primary forms of colorants are utilized by modern woodworkers—modern “ease of use” aniline dyes, referring to powdered synthetic dyes that can be solubilized in alcohol or hydrated in water, and spalted wood, referring to wood that has been given color(s) through colonization of a very select group of fungi. However, the past two decades have seen a growing interest in switching from modern aniline dye methods for coloring wood to the use of entirely spalted wood. This shift has presented numerous problems for the woodworking community, as aniline dyes can be cheaply purchased and readily applied to finished or unfinished wood products with little effort. Spalted wood, on the other hand, must either be found in nature before the decay effects of the fungi have been fully realized, thus rendering the wood unusable, or the spalting must be induced in clear wood—a process that can take months to several years with unreliable results.